


Traffic Jam

by Honeyjoe



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: After a long day at work Barley finally heads home for some much needed rest.  Unfortunately for him, traffic seems to be at a total standstill.  Just how is he gonna past the time?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Traffic Jam

“Oh come on, what now?” Barley pressed the car horn and a wheezing honk spewed fourth. A minor protest at the inconceivably long line of traffic he arrived at. It was the dead of night and he was coming home from his mechanic job. A terrible string of luck was all his day amounted to. He woke up late, missed out on breakfast, dropped a wrench on his foot and had a customer yell at him for poor service, though he was pretty sure it was just cause of the bill. Barley wanted nothing more than to collapse back into his bed but the universe had to toss him another stinker before then. The traffic seemed to stretch on for miles and nobody was moving. “Some kind of accident?” he murmured. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to hit a flat on this road or a herd of cockatrices passing through. But this seemed much worse than that. “How long am I gonna be stuck here?” Barley switched the radio station from his favorite rock channel to the local news. “Come on, crystal ball, what answers have you got for me?”

It was a second or two of static before a voice chimed in. “-and it seems there were no injuries during the rock collapse on freeway 204. We are getting word that the city is sending their best Minotaurs to help move the rubble as quickly and safely as possible. Estimated time until the road is cleared is about an hour. In other news-“

Barley angrily switched the station back, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He threw his head back and groaned. Some soft alternative rock became the theme song to his lament. It was getting late and he was already beyond tired from working in the car shop all day. Now he has to deal with this? Barley brought his hands to his face in a defeated slap, “Ughhhh...” Dragging down his face, he let out a sigh. “Well, if I’m gonna be stuck here might as well do something about it.” Unclicking his seatbelt, Barely squeezed between the seats and dove into the back of his van. Lifting up the bench seat, Barley dug around for awhile before producing a small stack of comics he stashed away. “Might as well get some reading in. Not like I’m gonna be doing much else.” Settling back into the driver seat, comics in hand, Barley kept a light eye on the traffic in front of him. He wanted to be ready if the time schedule changed for any reason. “Alright, ‘Sir Joeseph and the Glory Of Cornwill,’ work your literary magic.”

Several minutes had passed by as did Bartley’s comic stack. The amount of traffic showed no signs of dwindling but his comics did, Barley was already on the last one. “...and so with the terrible wizard banished, his monstrous minions destroyed, and Princess Shamice rescued peace returned to Cornwill. The brave knight Sir Joeseph asked the fair princess for her hand in marriage and she happily said yes. The two spent the rest of their days in married bliss. The end.” Barley slammed the comic down onto the rest of his “finished” pile, completing the tower of paper. “Ugh, should have just stayed a knight. I need more adventures!” Barley looked back to the road, there were still no signs of movement. “Sigh, can’t blame her though. That Sir Joesph was pretty hot...”. Barley quickly drifted off into his thoughts, thinking of being rescued from a tall tower by a hunky knight. His fantasy was short lived as he quickly noticed the denim tent that was forming in his shorts. 

“Damn it, now I gotta deal with this too?! Fuck, I was only thinking about him for like a second!” Barley let his head this against his steering wheel in defeat, “My fault I guess. I woke up late so I didn’t even have time to jack off! I was stiff the whole first half of my shift! And now it’s back?!” Barley groaned as he lifted himself back up, his palms frustratingly rubbing themselves into his eyes. “Ugh, I could total go for Sir Joesph’s everlasting kiss, dude looked hella smooth.” The bulge in his pants grew even bigger as he imagined himself getting rescued and swept into the knight’s strong arms. Releasing his face from his hands, Barley looked at the road. The car in front of him was clearly on their phone. And there was a male dwarf in the car to the left of him who seemed to be napping. Glancing down to his crotch, his denim bulge twitched eagerly, as if sensing the idea that was forming. “Well...I could take care of it now. It’s not like anyone is gonna see me.” He could feel his cock strain against its confines as the idea of touching himself so publicly began to worm it way into his mind. Placing a tentative hand brim of his pants, Barley let his thumb hook down into the denim. Sliding it from side to side, Barley let out a low groan as his thumb brushed itself along his wispy hairs. The action sent tingles running down his spine and straight to his cock. Nervously glancing around once more, Barley swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“Fuck it. Let’s do it.” 

Switching off the lighting in his car, Barley was left illuminated by the few cars with their tail lights on leaving him in awash of red and off white fluorescent. “No one should see me now, right?” Leaving the question unanswered Barley unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. Pulling his boxers down just enough, his cock sprang forth, itself against his slightly exposed belly. It was practically swollen with lust, the thick member twitching as it came into contact with fresh air. His cock head was a light pink which contrasted with the rest of his pale blue body. It was already dripping a thin stream of precum from its tip, dropping on to his crotch, the sweet liquid glistening in the tail lights. “Damn, already?” Elves have always been a highly fertile species and Barley knew this. Still, he was always surprised when it came to just much he can leak, more so with how much he could shoot. Dabbing a finger into the small clear puddle that formed at the base of his cock, Barley scooped up pre come onto his finger as he could. Pulling it back, his finger was practically coated in the clear concoction. Bringing it to his mouth, Barley let it rest on his tongue for a moment before licking his finger clean. The salty taste clung to his senses as he swallowed it down his throat, his excitement bubbling even more. “Gotta get ready for a big one. Since I missed out on this morning I bet it’s gonna be a lot,” he muttered. 

Barley slid down the rest of his undergarments, his denim shorts and boxers piling around his feet. He felt his whole body relax as he settled into his newfound nakedness, his bare ass meeting the patent leather of his seat. Firmly grasping his cock, he let out a relieved sigh. To finally touch himself after hours of work and driving. Not to mention that quick fantasy of his, it was pure bliss to hold his cock in his hand, it’s almost searing his skin. “Thank the universe that I broke my left hand. Good ol’ Righty never fails to get me going.” Finally moving his hand, Barley began to steadily stroke himself, loosening his grip some as he pulled up and down. Quiet moans escaped Barley’s lips as he touched himself and he began to slowly settle into his seat even more. His posture became more curved as he slid down the leather and his head tilted back, lost in pleasure. Forgetting all about his horrible day, Barley began to lose himself in the moment. He could only hear the gentle hum of his van and the cars surrounding him, the slight vibration of the engine tingling his body. 

But then suddenly he felt something else. Like the air had changed or there was a shift in space. Continuing to stroke his cock Barley took a quick glance at the car ahead of him, it seemed like they were still on their phone or if anything, staring straight ahead. Swallowing his nerves, Barley stole a quick glance over to his left. The dwarf, who he had thought had been fast asleep against their car window, suddenly shut their eyes and clear looked like they were faking it. “Oh shit!” he spat out under his breath. “I thought he was sleeping! I should stop, or at least move this to the back.” Turing his attention back to his cock, Barley was surprised to find that he was still hard. Or perhaps, even harder if the constant pulses and occasional drip of precum was any clues. Turns out, he enjoyed someone, a total stranger, watching him. “That’s a new one,” he murmured as he gave his cock a gentle tug. Barley mulled it over a bit. Stealing another side eyed glance to the dwarf, it clearly looked like he was still checking him out, closing his eyes any time Barley even inches his head towards his direction. He was already going to jack off in the car in the middle of traffic to begin with. What’s the deal if there’s an audience? Smirking to himself, Barley let out a small laugh. “Well mister, hope you enjoy the show.”

Feeling emboldened, Barley took his other hand and gripped his shirt. Lifting it over his stomach, Barley let it lie bunched up underneath his chin, his chest and nipples exposed to anyone lucky enough to see them. Taking a quick diversion from stroking himself, Barley brought both hands to his chest and gave his nipples a slight tweak. The small bit of pain to these small pink mounds sent a jolt of electricity to his dick, sending it twitching madly. His nipples had always been sensitive. When he first discovered this button of his, Barley could barely keep his own hands off himself. He faintly remembered the time he used clothespins on his nipples; as good as it felt, there is just no explaining that if he ever got caught. Rubbing the pads of his thumbs up and down the sensitive flesh, Barley let out a few mewling whines. His cock was eager for more attention as it dripped more precum onto his belly, like a leaky faucet. Keeping one hand on his chest, Barley licked the palm of his other hand and continued to stroke himself, his cock grateful for the makeshift lube. Barley began to thrust into his palm, fucking his hand as he let out more lewd moans. Wanting to seem like he wasn’t even noticing the man spying on him, Barley’s mind drifted back to his fantasy. 

“Oh, Sir Joesph, your hands are so rough...” he moaned as he twisted his nipple. “Please touch me more...”. He was grateful that his accident didn’t break his hand too, he didn’t want anything to hold him back from his next move. Licking his fingers, Barley traced a dancing path around his pale blue frame, gliding across his chest and down his stomach. As they came across his crotch, Barley wiggled his right foot out of his pile of shorts and underwear. He then instinctively brought his foot up and planted against the dashboard, raising his ass, or more accurately, his hole out of the seat and exposed to the air. Barley slid his fingers alongside his crotch as they made past his balls. Placing some pressure on his taint, Barley let out another moan as he stroked his cock. Biting his lip, Barley teased the entrance, letting a fingertip circle the rosy hole. Tentatively pressing his finger against his hole, Barley let out slight hiss and then a sigh. He knew that spit alone wasn’t gonna get the job done, at least not painlessly. But he never thought of storing lube in his van before. At least, not personal lube. Then a light clicked on in his head. Squeezing his cock in his hand, Barley changed his pace once more, instead doing long drawn out strokes. With his grip tighter, Barley began to milk his own cock, a steady small stream of precum began to flow out of his cock, pooling at base. Dipping two fingers into the salty concoction, Barley hesitated for a moment before bringing them to his mouth once more and savoring his own taste, his tongue lapping hungrily at his fingers. He swallowed, tasting himself like an appetizer for what was to come. 

Barley briefly wondered just what the dwarf next to him was thinking. Was he disgusted? Was he enthralled? Was he just as horny as he was? Was he touching himself? Did he want to touch me? All these thoughts only made Barley shiver with delight. 

Gathering the rest of his precum on to his digits, Barley swiped and swished it between his two fingers, coating them in a glossy shine. Bringing them to his hole, Barley took a breath before pressing onward and then finally, bliss. It was warm and slick, his hole twitching at the sudden intrusion. Probing his thick digits into his hole, Barley let out a whine as he pleasured himself. With one hand on his cock and another in his ass, Barley’s body was enveloped in lust. Barley let his fingers slide in and out of his asshole, twisting them occasionally just to dig in even further. His voice voice became more ragged and his breath came out in uneven pants as he spoke. “Ahh, S-Sir Joesph, you’re so rough! Please f-fuck me more!” he whined to himself. Sweat cascaded down his brow with every thrust of his fingers, his hole squeezing and tightening around his digits. Imagining his fabled knight taking him from behind, Barley kept his grip on cock tight as he jacked off. Stroking his cock, he let out heavy and aching breaths. He was close, he could feel it. Stars seemed to swirl in his eyes as he could feel his body tighten with anticipation, his cock eagerly twitching for release. “Yes, yes, yes!” Jamming his fingers as far in as they could go, Barley’s hole tightened as it felt like he pressed a big red button. Barley let out a pleasured moan as he stroked his cock one last time and then suddenly. 

Relief. 

Barely’s cock shot thick ropes of cum all across his chest, each shot landing in a fresh patch of skin. One coated his nipples in a white glaze while another hit him squarely on his chin. Barely in his right mind, Barley aimed his cock a little bit higher and the next shot landed neatly into his mouth, his tongue drenched in cum. Another shot spewed forth and splattered on his face, effectively closing his right eye. Even a few wayward shots landed on his beanie and the few tufts of hair that stuck out. His thick frame shivered and shook with each release, each one sending a ripple of pleasure throughout his pale blue body. Barley hungrily swallowed the cum that landed in his mouth, savoring the salty treat as it slid down his throat. Looking down at his body, Barley took stock of the mess he made. His chest was covered in streaks of cum and he could feel it drip from his chin and his hair. He let out a small laugh, “Knew it was gonna be a big one.” Letting go of his grip on his cock and taking his fingers out of his ass Barley lazily brought a hand to his chest. Gathering as much cum as he could onto his fingers, Barley licked and slurped his hand clean, like a dragon eating a treat out of it’s master’s hand. Biting his lip, he took his palm and slid it across his belly and chest, smearing the salty substance and staining it into his skin. “Man, I’m gonna reek by the time I get home. But it’s not like I have a towel to clean up. Eh, I’ll just head straight to the shower.” Laughing at the mess he made, Barley licked away the few shots that landed on his face, tonguing what he could reach and swiping off the rest. After finally letting out his pent up energy, Barley felt nothing more than relief. 

Looking over to his left, rather than finding a dwarf asleep at the wheel, he instead found a very alert dwarf who caught the whole thing. His eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Barley froze for a moment before letting out a laugh and winking at the clearly scared gentleman. “Enjoy the show?” he shouted, he hoped loud enough to reach him. This startled the dwarf enough to shake him from his shock and suddenly start his car and drive forward. “Huh? Oh the cars are moving again.” Shrugging off whatever leftover bit of embarrassment he felt, Barley released the brake on his car as he pulled down his shirt over his bulky frame. Small darks spots arose from the areas that he didn’t clean up and his shirt began to smell of both sweat and cum. Taking a light sniff of the air inside the van, Barley laughed. “Yeah, probably gonna air out the car in the morning.” Surprisingly, his cock twitched once more as his own salty scent filled his senses. Barley tentatively rubbed his bulge with one hand on the wheel. “And maybe just one more session before heading to bed.” Letting out a contented sigh, Barley pulled his car forward as he followed the rest of the other vehicles, eager for his bed as well as a much needed shower. 


End file.
